More Than One Year
by NativeStar
Summary: Sam was quiet all the way back to the motel. Episode tag to 3x01 The Magnificent Seven.


**Title:** More Than One Year  
**Author:** NativeStar  
**Pairing/Character:** Sam and Dean  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognise.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 729  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** 3x01 The Magnificent Seven  
**Authors Notes:** Originally written a while ago for spn_contest for the prompt 'The Seven Deadly Sins'.

* * *

Sam was quiet all the way back to the motel. Not silent, because what Sam had said about not being nice to Dean any more was crap, and no matter how pissed off he was at Dean he didn't want to spend even a minute of his remaining year not talking to him.

Just in case.

They stopped and ate in a parking lot on the way, another bacon cheeseburger for Dean and a slightly healthier chicken salad for Sam. Although, as he pushed at the limp lettuce drenched in dressing Sam had doubts as to whether there was any more nutritional value in his meal compared to Dean's.

Sam sighed, but thankfully it elicited nothing more than a sideways glance from Dean. He didn't want another argument. Not right now. Between the deal and the Devil's gate, Sam hadn't been getting much sleep recently. _Been a hell of a week._

Seven sins.

Seven demons.

Seven new screams in hell.

And now Dean had 49 weeks left. Another multiple of seven, _I guess seven is the number of the week._ The time was going too fast, and even with Bobby's help there were too many books to search.

Dean was screwed. Everything Sam had found out so far about deals had told him that and while he wasn't going to give up, not until the very last second, _but it won't come to that,_ he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Dean stuffed the last of his burger into his mouth and turned the music up loud before pulling out of the parking lot.

Recently it had seemed to Sam like Dean was trying to work his own way through the seven deadly sins. Gluttony, Dean sure was indulging in that. Bacon cheeseburger for breakfast was just the tip of the iceberg. Dean had never been one for watching the calories but he hadn't ever gone overboard. Now he was eating like every meal was his last and as long as it tasted good he didn't care what the hell was in it.

Lust? Yeah, tick that one off too. Sam wasn't gonna forget the Doublemint Twins anytime soon.

Unfortunately.

There are just some things that little brothers never need to see.

As for wrath, well Dean has more than a little of that for the things they hunt, but Sam can't blame him for that one. It's how Dad raised them, and for Dean whatever Dad said was law. Besides, Sam has to admit Dean isn't alone on that one. There's no other word to describe how he felt when he killed Jake.

But if you're going to hell anyway, why worry about committing a deadly sin or two? He thought back to Dean's earlier words "I've got a year to live Sammy, so what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell."

It didn't take a genius to realise that Dean had no absolutely no hope of anyone finding even the smallest loophole. Sam had begun to wonder if Dean would even try looking if he hadn't made the no welching agreement.

They pulled up outside the motel, they were just grabbing their stuff before hitting the road again. It was risky to stay in one place too long these days and sooner rather than later someone would find the bodies of those who didn't make it.

Dean put his hand on the car door, paused, then twisted to look at Sam.

"So, if not Reno, then how about the Grand Canyon, Sammy? We can make it there in a day, maybe less."

That was the final straw, Sam's frustration at Dean's attitude boiled over.

"Dean, you don't have to do this!"

"Do what?" His tone was nonchalant but Sam didn't buy that he didn't know exactly what he meant. Resisting the urge to throttle his brother, Sam spoke firmly, putting as much confidence into his voice as he could.

"You're not going to die. Stop living each day like it's your last."

The look on Dean's face didn't waver.

"Whatever you say Sammy. Either way, I wanna have a bit of fun, I think we've earned it."

Opening the door, Dean quickly disappeared into the room.

"We've earned more than just a year." Sam said softly.

All he had to do now was convince Dean of that.

* * *

Reviews are the best thing since sliced bread. : )


End file.
